Metal Gear Solid: Repercussions
by stillreadingsuperfudge
Summary: 2064, an unknown organization creates a new Snake, creating a Snake with only the thoughts to complete the mission. Perfect Snake, as he is called has continual dreams of his past lives.      PS. Don't say I didn't pay attention to canon, you'll see soon.
1. Chapter 1

**Pre-note: Yes, Kyla, this is me, nerdy eh?**

Metal Gear Solid: Repercussions

"Project Third Genesis is a go on my end." Said Dr. Richard Malcolm into the codec as he made the final adjustments to switch at the end of the table

"A-okay on our end too, Doctor." Replied Steven Petrovich, his assistant, his voice proceeding back to Malcolm's ear

"Hit the switch, and let's see if we got ourselves a Snake"

And as Dr. Malcolm hit the switch he realized everything that could go wrong. The last three children turned out as terrorists and ended up destroying each other in the end, but this time, they would strip him of his free will and make him the ultimate soldier, just as the three prior were intended as. If all went well, by then end of the day, Perfect Snake would be born into the world.

**Authors Note: From here on out the story is from Snake's perspective**

I felt my brain snap awake, but all was unfamiliar, what was familiar? I scanned my mind for anything to do, a primary directive, but I had nothing thus far. I needed a better thought process, but I found myself drawing a blank on who I was, my name, it started with a "D" I believe. I must wait for directive before continuing my own thought track. The isolation tube opened, and I felt my body slump onto the hard ground. I arose to my feet, approaching the man in my path.

"Hello, may I ask for my name?" I asked the man, but it sound grainy, like I smoked heavily, but none of my missions provide smokes, or do they? I don't quite remember

"Good morning, you are Perfect Snake, Snake for short. I am Dr. Malcolm, your current mission director. Could you stretch yourself out for a moment, I need to check that primary body functions are stable" Said the man, who I now knew as Dr. Malcolm, but as he said to stretch I compulsively followed his orders, making sure that everything worked. "Good, it does seem that you are working fine, but you must be hungry, now aren't you?"

"Yes sir I am" I replied, noticing the rumbling of my stomach, I must've been sleeping in that pod for some time.

Dr. Malcolm set down a small tray of what appeared to be steak in front of me. Military grade rations, don't taste the best, but I dare not complain, I wouldn't want to screw up the mission. Kneeling down to the floor, I took a small bite of the food and near gagged, but I stopped myself, knowing that mission failure would be eminent if I did. I quickly ate the food, barely gulping down a few of the last, miserable, bites.

"Next directive, Dr. Malcolm?" I asked Malcolm after getting up to my feet after the meal.

"Sleep, you need sleep to survive, am I right?" Dr. Malcolm answered, throwing in what seemed to be a horrid joke, but I laughed anyway, as to not possibly fail the mission.

The other man, who I was told to call Steve, led me to my room, which was just a small couch mattress, a radio, and a toilet. A little claustrophobic, but I don't need much room for my needs. Sleep came easy when I laid my head on the uncomfortable cushion to sleep.

"Metal Gear!" "Jack, my son…" "Snake, my Brother!" "Boss…" "Son… Boss… Snake… Gear… Jack… BROTHER!" Several words flew through my head, different voices spewing them as they went through my head. All of the voices sounded like his own, except for the one about the brother, who was that man? Was he part of the mission? What was my current directive? Oh yes, sleep. And I drifted off again.

I found myself surrounded by feelings of hate and betrayal, but who did I hate, and who betrayed, was it me? I awoke once more, thoughts that shouldn't be happening racing through my head. I tried turning on the radio to drown out the thoughts, but all that was on was things about an arm race between America and Russia. I didn't know what these countries were, but for some reason they seemed familiar. I turned off the radio once more, and tried again for sleep. This time I saw a woman in black with blond hair in a field of flowers, the sight of her made me want to cry, but for what reason? The woman looked at me and grew, but she didn't grow in side, but she grew into a large, monstrous machine chanting, "Jack, why did you kill me" repeatedly. I wanted to scream, but screaming wasn't the mission directive, I was in the mission directive, I was dreaming, I just had to fixate my dream on another subject.

I found myself thinking of something funny. A man, he had just peed himself in front of a man and a cyborg. This man, who could he be, an old friend? He looked young, like maybe late twenties, at most. But then the pee disappeared, and he was kneeling over a female body, "E.E., WHY!" he was crying now. The girl, it could've been his daughter or his sister who knows? More important question, why was this death sentimental? She was not mission required at all, in fact, I don't even know her.

"SNAKE, SNAKE, SNAAAAAAAKE!" I heard, it was Dr. Malcolm, he was in my room, kneeling near me, looking worried, "Jesus Christ, Snake, I thought you wouldn't get up, I'm so relieved, head downstairs for primary CQC training"

As was I, but I didn't vocalize anything about my dreams. Why would I need to, it's just dreams, right, everyone has stuff like this right? I mean, why freak out about it, I just need to focus on the mission. The primary objective for me right now is to follow the mission, and the current mission is CQC training.


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note: Please review this story, I love feedback.**

Chapter 2

I found myself in a giant circular room, machine in the middle. I walked over to the machine and sat in it as Dr. Malcolm strapped me in. A helmet lowered, I felt a strange resentment to this machine, but I don't know why. A tingling sensation went off in my head, I felt as if I was leaving the Earth and a being resolutionized into a world not my own. My head was spinning and stuff was forming in front of me, then everything snapped into focus, and there was a man in front of me.

"Welcome to the Virtual Close Quarters Combat Trainer, please place right hand forward." The man said, and I followed the instructions.

The things hand took and twisted mine backwards, pain surged through my arm. I responded with a good punch with my left, it felt like the right thing to do, but it blocked me and grabbed that hand and pulled the same twisting maneuver from earlier, a very similar pain surged through that arm too. Using the lift from its arms to propel a swift jumping kick to his lower stomach, I knocked him back, flat on his back, and he exploded into several small cubes.

"Challenge completed, proceeding to the next challenge, double elimination" Said a loud computerized voice over what appeared to be an intercom.

Two of those VR things attacked me now, but I was getting the hang of this now, and I did a punch to the first ones face and a kick to the second's stomach. It felt good, like I was meant for this. The cubes spilled all over the floor, it reminded me of a movie, but what was the title again, whatever I didn't remember even seeing Tron, but wait, what was Tron…. Damn it, I need to get my head in the game, I need to think of the challenge.

"Challenge completed, proceeding to the next challenge, stealth takedown."

One of those VR drones stood in front of me looking the opposite direction. I felt the need to grab him, and I did. His sound of shock was soon out written by the sounds of fear and pain as I twisted leftwards. The poor thing, flailing about soon made a loud CRACK and slumped in my arms, and promptly cubed.

"Good job Snake! Today's training is over, once you have exited you may return to your cell, amuse yourself somehow." I heard Dr. Malcolm's voice say

Suddenly, my mind had started spinning again, but there was nothing being formed in front of me this time. The dizziness faded, and as I regained vision I stood up. My arms, filled with pain mere seconds earlier, felt as if they could lift heavy weights. As I went back to my room, I felt as if I wanted to sleep, and see more odd visions. I found my room, and fell asleep once again.

"You will now call me Zero, Snake… La-Li-Lu-Le-Lo, La-Li-Lu-Le-Lo, La-Li-Lu-Le-Lo… They are all dead, Snake… It all ends with Zero…" Again, I heard several voices say, the melodious chanting of La-Li-Lu-Le-Lo was said by many different voices, but the first and the last voices, both said Zero, and the last sounded like his voice. Who was Zero?

FREE THOUGHT ERROR. Ow, what was that voice in my head, it hurt, but what did it say? Was I still asleep? I can't see, but I can, I see my room, there is 4 men walking around, one up front, and three in the back. They all looked really similar, except for one in back in heavy armor. I heard chanting in my head, Naked, Solid, Liquid, Solidus, and the voices didn't stop. I then saw above them, another man who looked similar to them. I heard angelic harmony of PERFECT, over and over again. Was that what I looked like? Are those 4 me, or were they spilt personalities?

'Think Snake, be free, don't let them hold you down Snake!' I heard myself say inside of my head.

FREE THOUGHT ERROR! Stabilizing…

My head hurt started to hurt. What was I thinking about? Oh yes, the mission directive, the only thing to think about. I should wake up and ask Dr. Malcolm for my directive. I felt clean all of the sudden, but that was most likely god thanking me for following the directive.

I woke up and waited for Dr. Malcolm, several hours even without even thinking. It was kinda serene, just a ton of nothing. I could never get bored of nothing, especially since it's the mission directive.

"Snake, are you ready for weapons training? If so, follow me." I heard Steve say, and I immediately snapped up to my feet, and followed.

Mission directive, here I come.


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note: Review after read, constructive criticism/praise will really help, thank you. **

Chapter 3

I followed Dr. Malcolm to the VR training room as I had done the previous day. I was excited to be closer to finishing the mission. I was once again strapped into the machine, once again the world spun, once again the technological world of VR Training was in front of me.

"Snake, today we will equip you with several weapons you have had previous experience with." Dr. Malcolm's voice called, he was lying, I can tell, I have this feeling, as if I'd been trained to hear lies, I have never used any weapons in my life. But how could that be? I am a soldier.

Either way, it doesn't matter, I picked up the Beretta M 1951 Semi Automatic 9mm pistol that was developed in Italy by Gunsmith Pietro Beretta in the late 1940s for use in the Italian army. I am feeling dazed for a moment by the weapons information zooming in my head, how do I know so much about this random gun? My head hurts for some reason. Wait, I need to pay attention to the mission, Malcolm could say something in a second.

"Initiating handgun shooting range simulation for you now Snake" Malcolm's voice boomed, god I hate that damned speaker or whatever he uses, it's so loud, it hurts my head.

Suddenly, blocks started appearing, along with targets, the words _'Shoot here' _floating merrily above them. I start shooting at all of them, hitting the middle of each target with minimal effort.

"Well done Snake, exceeding expectations. Good, very good…" Malcolm boomed, almost sinisterly.

I was back in the room with the weapons, I looked down and picked up a Russian AK-47 Machine Gun, all the information of the weapon zooming in my head, ramming the sides of it like angry hornets trying to get out of a small container. Again, transportation, again targets, again perfect shots, it was the same thing over again, Malcolm even said the same thing, recorded message, maybe? I really guess it didn't matter.

I picked up the next weapon, an American M72 LAW Rocket Launcher, an anti tank weapon. The information pounded in my head, again, the same everything, even with the LAWs inaccuracy, I still hit the targets spot on. Annoying to say the very least, I didn't voice my concern or anything of the sort, if Malcolm was even listening, he would probably disapprove.

"Good work again today, Snake, you may rest now." Malcolm said as everything became real again, it was a dizzy awakening as expected, but it didn't matter. I went right to my room and slept, eager to dream, to find out what was going on in my head.

I closed my eyes, but couldn't sleep, maybe I was too nervous about my dreams? I had a lot of questions on my mind. Why couldn't I remember anything from right after I woke up this morning? What was all this training for? Why did Malcolm sound so sinister? Why have I never used a weapon? Why am I so inexperienced and experienced at the same time? How did I know all about those weapons? _Who am I?_

Eventually my vision faded into unconsciousness. My eyes snapped open, I was fastened into some sort of machine, being electrocuted. A man was in the room with me, my eyes with too blurred from the electricity, he had blonde hair and a gun in his hand. I was trying to break the machine, to be free, but it all seemed so hopeless. I was helpless to the machine, it controlled my every whim. There was no escape from the evils of man.

I snapped awake in a cold sweat. I was aware. I was aware of the machine in me. It controlled me, there was no escape. Any second now I would forget all about this, all about this realization, and be once again centered on the damn missi…

I fell back asleep. No dreams. I awoke, eager to find my next mission objective and complete it.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Review please**

Chapter 4:

I sat alone in my room for what seemed like forever. There was no mission to be completed. Boredom. I felt sleepy, in fact, I felt the oddest sensation that I wanted to sleep more than I ever had, but something was keeping me really wanting to so, if that makes any sense.

I was angry, oddly. I didn't know why I was, I just was. I stood up, and punched a nearby wall as means of relieving stress. I felt nothing. I punched again, nothing. It was as if I couldn't feel pain. I punched myself as hard as possible, nothing. It was odd, but I didn't care much, not a mission directive, not my problem.

My anger was gone, and replaced with the same boredom I had coped with earlier. I began to think about the lack of pain from earlier. I had felt pain during the VR Training, but that was a simulation. Maybe, maybe there was something about me. I decided to sleep on it. Whatever was not allowing me to want to sleep was gone now, strangely.

I laid down on my mattress. I noticed how unbelievably uncomfortable it was. I turned until I found a spot that was comfortable for me, and I soon found myself drifting to sleep.

I was in a room; there was a ringing, like a phone, in my ear. I crouched and touched my ear, and I heard a voice.

"Snake, you don't know who this is, but you can call me Deep throat." The voice on the other side said, in a rather chill, deep voice.

"Hello, what do you want?" I asked, confused

"For you to know the truth." Deep throat said to me, still in that chill voice.

"The truth?" I was very confused now.

"I can't tell you all of this now, but I can tell you one thing. It weakens while you sleep. That's the key, Snake."

"What weakens?" There was no response "What! WH-"

I awoke, I had vomited in my sleep, and my bodily fluids were soaking my pillow and my head. I was so confused. Was that really a dream?

"Snake! Today was a rest day, we'll have one of these once a week, so you don't die, we can't have that, can we?" Malcolm said, chuckling at his last tort.

'I hated Malcolm. I don't know why, I just hated him. I was gonna make him see what it is like to be trapped in a room. Its driving me insane! These dreams, this machine in my head, this- Wait. What did I just… That was weird. My thought process is getting messed up, I'm thinking in all the past tense! What is wrong with me! I need to sleep, now. '

I fell back asleep.

I was in another room. There was writing all over the walls. "You're just a kid" written all over in blood. Everywhere I looked, it seemed to be the same wall, over and over, with more writing going. "Immature" was now scribbled all over.

"Shut up! I'm not a kid! I'm a grown adult!" I screamed

I punched one of the walls, they all fell down in unison. I was now in a room of 5 dainty, dirty mirrors, each showed one of 5 different people. I recognized them all at once. I remembered. It was the floating figures. Naked, Solid, Liquid, and Solidus. The mirrors floated together, and formed a new mirror, a perfectly clean mirror, and in it, I saw myself, but terrifyingly, there was a large metallic tumor sticking out of my head. I was screaming. I began to punch the area where the tumor should've, but it was only in the mirror, I couldn't see it.

Suddenly, there was nothing. I was floating in a plain white void. I remembered everything, again. But this time, I wasn't gonna let the machine take me. I was gonna fight. I was dreaming, I knew that, I could use that to my advantage. I imagined myself with the machine.

I was in a room with Dr. Malcolm. He was just standing there, smirking. I ran at him, a threw a punch. My fist was caught like lightning. Malcolm split into two, and standing there was a large machine.

"REX" I said instinctively, I didn't know what REX was

I backed away from the monstrous beast, but I was in a small area, not much breathing room.

"Snake, he's in your mind, he's weak." I heard the voice of Deep throat say

That's it. I knew what I had to do.

"You bastard! You can't take me on here! This is MY plain of existence! You are here by MY rules! You can't inhibit me anymore!" I began. An RPG-7 appeared in my hands. The machine turned into Liquid, from the mirror, anger and hatred filled my body to the brim, "You will die!"

I shot the RPG at Liquid and he exploded into several chips, shooting electricity as they fell.

I woke up. Today was going to be an interesting day.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: To all of my BEST FRIENDS in the review section, I totally get the canon seems to be broken, just stick with me, its Metal Gear Solid. Don't understand? You will soon.**

**Chapter 5**

**Memories and Repercussions **

I am perfect, or so they call me. I am ready to finish this, whatever it was, for my own sanity. Who am I really, or more importantly, what am I? I don't know.

I jumped out of my mattress, I looked at the door, first time I'd ever take a close look at it. It was the color of steel, and I was willing to take a guess it'd be the same way. Either way, I'd rather not do anything that'd be suspicious to Malcolm, assuming the room was monitored.

Now that the machine was gone, it was time to think. I laid down and shut my eyes, pretending to be asleep. As I looked through the memories, I saw many of mirrors, each with a different man on the inside. So, I was either a person with a lot of disguises, or someone planted me with these memories.

The best way to remember events is to think of the important places you've been to. I remember three distinct islands, Outer Haven, Zanzibar Land, and Shadow Moses. My name is David. I also remember creating Outer Haven, did it get corrupt? I remember Nicaragua, some middle eastern cities, and a large forest.

I remembered a field of flowers. There was a woman on the other side of the field. I dreamed about this place before. I killed her, she turned into a machine, but it wasn't really her. Peace Walker. Peace hadn't ever existed, had it? Using the memories of a dead woman to launch nukes in the name of "peace", it never made sense to me, even back in '74.

'74! Dates, and times, maybe this'll give me some information. 1964, 1974, 1995, 1999, 2005, 2009, and 2014. Only once was I not a young man. But 2005 and 2009, I had different memories, different faces in the mirror. Long blonde hair, large bulky suit, different people, but eerily similar and familiar, and yet still me. I killed the one with the long blonde hair. I fought him to the death with my dare hands, twice, but the second time, he wasn't him, he was older and gray-haired. Brother, but no, the second one wasn't his brother. It was a ruse. I told my son that. No, I told myself that. Who am I? I am Naked, I am Solid, I am Liquid, I am Solidus, I am Perfect. I am the incarnation of all of them.

But there was one problem that remained, none of the snakes, besides Naked, could be cloned. This led to many issues in my thought process. I can't be a clone?

"No, you aren't a clone, Frank." A very familiar voice behind me rang

"Malcom!" I yelled at him, he had frightened me highly. What'd he call me?

"Frank, you are not a clone. In fact, you aren't even truly alive. In fact, you haven't been since 1999. Are you starting to get a hold of the picture, "Snake", or should I call you by something the memories you have remember you by. Gray Fox"

"Gray Fox!" I was so confused. The Cyborg Ninja Gray Fox! The one that I saw killed?

"That's right, the Cyborg Ninja, but Liquid didn't kill him. You are him, Frank. In 2007, your body crushed and mangled body was found on Shadow Moses Island, it took us a lot of time, but we built you a new synthetic body, a new voice, and a new personality, based upon the worlds greatest soldiers, we took everything from their files, and put it into you.

Gray Fox, we have given you a third life. A third beginning. A third Genesis."

"Once, a man dying told me this: 'We're not tools of the government or anyone else. Fighting was the only thing... the only thing I was good at, but... at least I always fought for what I believed in.'" I told him, my dying words from back in 2005.

"You are that dying man, Frank."

That had explained the Deepthroat in my dream, but other dreams called me Snake, why?

"Your dreams have been manufactured. This was all one big test, Frank, see if your mind could handle criminal insanity provided by my easily destroyable inhibitor chip. I have been able to monitor everything. I hear everything you think at every second of the day, you cannot do anything to harm me, ever. Don't even think about it." He explained all of this to me, as I thought about punching him more and more, "But back to what I was saying before. We left no evidence of your body being taken, we left a very dense hologram, only viewable by picture underneath the left leg of REX at Shadow Moses, to throw off any suspicion, but you already know that from 2014, don't you 'Old Snake'?"

He began laughing, but I was powerless to him. I could never ever win. It was hopeless, I was a pawn to him, a pawn to the Government, just like I was before I dreamed to destroy the chips. With a mere thought by him, I could possibly be dead, I wasn't gonna take the chance.

I later found out that "Steven Petrovich" was nothing more than a figment of my imagination a test of the chip. Malcolm had won over my mind, I could do nothing of it. I ran top secret missions for him, and I did them well, they were all corrupt, twisted CIA frauds and cover-ups.

Malcolm died in 2076, 12 years after Third Genesis. I was still never free, the project was handed over to some other man, I never even knew his name. It turns out after all, I was just a tool of the Government, there was no escape from "the American dream" of peace and equality on earth. We all just end up as slaves in the end. I will always feel the sorrow for the terrible things I've done, all the repercussions of my actions.

**The End**


End file.
